


Последнее пророчество мистера Кроуфорда

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Беты:beside, серебристый лисПримечание:Альтернативная концовка«Случайного попутчика».Рейтинг:RParing:Шульдих/ОМПDisclaimer:Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.





	Последнее пророчество мистера Кроуфорда

Дрезден, май 2008 года, небольшой бар при отеле Radisson Sas Gewandhaus. На часах 21:45, на улице влажные сумерки, но в баре нет окон, и ни время, ни жара не ощущаются.

Эрвин, бармен, протирает стаканы, вполуха слушает новости из радиоприемника под стойкой, вполглаза наблюдает за посетителями. Народу в баре немного: пара бизнесменов за столиком в дальнем углу, эффектная блондинка в туфлях на шпильках (не проститутка, просто молодая искательница приключений), мамаша с сыном – серьезным мальчиком лет семи, влюбленная парочка, мужчина с длинными рыжими волосами и еще один, который только что подошел и устроился на высоком табурете возле стойки.

Ему на вид лет тридцать, у него светлые, слегка вьющиеся волосы. Наверное, крашеные, потому что глаза у мужчины раскосые – кажется, японец. Он делает знак, и Эрвин ставит перед ним кружку пива. Японец улыбается, барабанит тонкими пальцами по мраморной столешнице. Он в хорошем настроении: провел день с семьей. Любимая жена и дочка. Эрвин – профессионал, он с вежливым любопытством смотрит на фотографию улыбающейся черноволосой женщины с малышкой на руках.

Японец виновато усмехается: «Я отнял у вас время». «Пустяки», – говорит Эрвин. «Я знаю, всем уже надоел с этими фотками, но ничего не могу с собой поделать». – Мужчина вскидывает руки в жесте покаяния. Затем хлопает себя по карманам в поисках зажигалки, и Эрвин дает ему прикурить, краем глаза наблюдая за другим посетителем. Тот выбирается из-за столика, где просидел уже часа три, берет свою кружку и направляется к бару. Бармен спешит отойти в сторону: мужчина с неестественно яркими рыжими волосами явно направляется к светловолосому. Выражение лица у него при этом такое, что становится ясно: они, несомненно, знакомы, сейчас завяжется беседа, и присутствие посторонних при этом необязательно.

Однако рыжий не доходит до стойки: на полпути его останавливает молодой человек в черном костюме. Эрвин не уловил момент его появления; ему кажется, что еще минуту назад того здесь не было.

Рыжий раздраженно сбрасывает с плеча руку «черного костюма» – Эрвин вполне может его понять, он также не терпит фамильярностей. Следует короткий обмен репликами, после которого молодой человек в черном покидает зал, а рыжий остается стоять, и в руке у него Эрвин замечает небольшой белый конверт. Эрвин думает, что рыжий сейчас спрячет конверт в карман и все-таки присоединится к светловолосому за стойкой, однако тот бросает уничтожающий взгляд в спину «черного костюма» и одним движением вскрывает конверт.

Затем происходит нечто неприятное. На секунду Эрвину кажется, что рыжему нехорошо. Он не хватается за сердце и не теряет сознания, однако бледнеет на глазах – даже с такого расстояния становятся заметны веснушки, которых до того видно не было. Рыжий бросает взгляд на светловолосого мужчину за стойкой, губы его при этом превращаются в тонкую линию. Затем рыжий ловит взгляд Эрвина, очень пристально смотрит ему в глаза и усмехается. Жестом просит повторить свой заказ. А затем возвращается за свой столик.

Когда Эрвин приносит ему пиво, рыжий неожиданно вскидывается, хватает его за руку и зло шипит: «Себя лучше жалей, придурок, меня не надо, понял?» Глаза у рыжего пронзительно-синие, миндалевидные, очень красивые. Эрвину двадцать пять, он привык ко многим вещам относиться просто, и сейчас он поневоле думает, что рыжий, конечно, нервный парень, но что-то в нем определенно есть, очень привлекательное, и можно бы, наверное... Синие глаза продолжают изучать его лицо, затем рыжий ухмыляется и говорит: «Ты сегодня до двенадцати, не так ли?» Ответа не требуется, и рыжий отпускает его руку, напоследок одарив еще одним долгим взглядом.

Эрвин думает, что он вовсе не против. Он возвращается за стойку, где светловолосый японец как раз допил свое пиво. Тот сообщает, что на сегодня, кажется, хватит. Бросает купюру на стойку, улыбается бармену, жестом дает понять, что сдачи не нужно, и уходит. Эрвин украдкой бросает взгляд на рыжего. Тот провожает светловолосого такими голодными глазами, что Эрвину становится нестерпимо тоскливо и больно, как будто вот эта встреча, которая могла произойти и которой помешало не вовремя (или вовремя?) доставленное письмо, имела большое значение. Возможно, так и есть, но это в любом случае не его дело. Рыжий ему симпатичен, ночь обещает быть приятной. Остальное Эрвина не касается.

Однако когда в полночь он сдает смену, снимает фартук и возвращается в зал, рыжий уже мертвецки пьян. Когда он успел так надраться – непонятно, но он не способен ни на одно мало-мальски осмысленное действие.

Эрвин пытается выяснить, в каком номере остановился рыжий. Тот бормочет что-то невразумительное, кажется, пытается объяснить, что он в этой гостинице вообще не живет. На вопрос, куда его доставить, рыжий только невнятно хмыкает и зыркает пьяными синими глазищами, и Эрвин, забросив его руку себе на плечо, тащит его в комнату для персонала, и там сгружает на диван. По дороге рыжий немного приходит в себя. Он просит воды, а затем вдруг облизывает губы, хватает Эрвина за лацкан тонкими холеными пальцами и притягивает к себе. Эрвин не сопротивляется, и рыжий усмехается где-то возле его уха (волоски на коже шевелятся), прикусывает мочку и говорит: «Ничего, если я тебя назову чужим именем?». «Никаких проблем», – говорит Эрвин. Он даже знает, чьим именно, но это все равно неважно. «Хороший мальчик…» – бормочет рыжий, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке Эрвина. Голос хриплый и как будто скучающий, ему все равно, с кем и как, и это, наверное, должно задевать, но на деле еще больше заводит. «Запри дверь», – говорит рыжий. Эрвин выполняет просьбу и возвращается назад, рыжий снова бесцеремонно тянет его к себе.

Они избавляются от брюк и белья, рубашки расстегнуты, но не сняты. «Ну, – говорит рыжий, – чего ты ждешь?» Эрвин медлит, и рыжий фыркает, говорит: «Какого черта, давай так, без разницы», и сам направляет Эрвина. А потом обнимает его ногами за талию и откидывается на подушку.

Они трахаются час или около того, после чего рыжий моментально отключается – только что он говорил что-то, и вот уже спит, со сбившейся под шеей рубашкой, голый, с разметавшимися спутанными волосами. Эрвин смотрит на него – минуту, две, три, – затем проводит подушечками пальцев по груди, по животу, по тонким волоскам в паху. Кожа у рыжего мягкая, как будто бархатная. Сам он кажется сейчас каким-то диковинным существом, волшебным, не принадлежащим миру людей. Эрвин никогда не встречал таких: рыжий кажется квинтэссенцией, самой сутью разврата, порока и вседозволенности. Он принадлежит миру богатых бездельников – этикетка на рубашке, марка джинсов, туфли – Эрвин не ошибается в таких вещах. Завтра рыжий не вспомнит лица Эрвина – а имя он даже не удосужился узнать. Впрочем, сам Эрвин тоже этим не озаботился.

Пижонский кремовый пиджак рыжего свисает со спинки дивана. Из нагрудного кармана выглядывает белый уголок. Эрвин, не задумываясь, протягивает руку и вытаскивает письмо. Любопытство его слишком сильно. Кроме того, профессия бармена сводит ценность чужих тайн на нет.

Рыжий спит, разметавшись на подушках. Надо бы укрыть его пледом, но на него слишком приятно смотреть. Не выпуская его из виду, Эрвин отходит к окну, разворачивает письмо и в свете фонаря читает:

«Шульдих, оставь его в покое. Немедленно. Это плохо кончится – считай это моим _последним_ пророчеством.  
Завещание будет обнародовано через месяц, в Токио. Тебе сообщат время и место.  
К.»

* * *

Когда смазливый бармен уводит рыжего из бара, один из двоих бизнесменов, сидящих за угловым столиком, размещенном в неглубоком алькове, вытирает рот салфеткой и бросает ее на стол. Мужчине на вид чуть больше сорока, он невысок и невзрачен, жидкие волосы зачесаны назад, чтобы прикрыть лысину. Пальцы нервные и желтоватые от сигарет. Мужчина закуривает, стряхивает пепел и вопросительно смотрит на человека, сидящего напротив.

Второй мужчина, чуть младше сорока, высокий, черноволосый (но с седыми висками), едва заметно усмехается, ставит пустую кофейную чашку на стол. Поправляет очки.

Первый изучает его непроницаемое лицо с нетерпением.

– Ну что, вы всем довольны?

– Вполне, – говорит черноволосый. – Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы позаботились о моем завещании.

Невзрачный хихикает, у него неприятный, резкий смех, переходящий в кашель курильщика, и черноволосый досадливо морщится.

– Хорошо вы устроились. – Невзрачный подмигивает. – В Эсцет давно поползли слухи о вашей смерти. Теперь вот и телепат уверен, что вы погибли, если его и поймают – вам только на руку, не так ли? Он подтвердит информацию. Ну, а что касается его чувств…

– Вас это не касается, – перебивает черноволосый. – Избавьте меня от морально-этической или любой другой оценки моих поступков. Я плачу вам достаточно, чтобы рассчитывать на ваше невмешательство.

– Конечно-конечно. – Невзрачный машет руками. – И в мыслях не было вас поучать. Ах да, вы, конечно, мои мысли прочитать не можете… Ну, значит, придется поверить мне на слово.

Черноволосый делает нетерпеливый жест рукой.

– Вам понятны все мои инструкции? Есть какие-то вопросы? Я тороплюсь.

– Никаких вопросов, мистер… Кроуфорд? Или как вас теперь следует называть?

Черноволосый качает головой.

– Не думаю, что это имеет значение: мы с вами больше никогда не увидимся. Что касается мистера Б. Кроуфорда, если верить бумагам, его больше не существует – можно сказать, что он действительно умер.

Черноволосый отодвигает стул и поднимается из-за стола, невзрачный следует его примеру. Когда они стоят, становится заметно, что черноволосый выше невзрачного на две головы.

На прощание черноволосый пожимает протянутую руку.

– А вы не боитесь, что я вас сдам? – внезапно говорит невзрачный, не выпуская его ладонь. – Кроме меня никто не в курсе, так что я один угрожаю вашей безопасности…

Он ловит взгляд черноволосого, и, смешавшись, замолкает на полуслове.

– Не боюсь, – говорит тот спокойно. В голосе слышится презрение. – Час или два назад у вас был шанс – снять щит и позволить Шульдиху нас засечь. Вы этого не сделали. И я искренне не советую вам даже пытаться предпринять что-то в будущем.

* * *

Утром рыжий помят и угрюм. Не спасает аспирин, который Эрвин благоразумно раздобыл накануне. Не спасает мокрый компресс на лоб. Не спасает ничего, и Эрвин понимает всю бессмысленность попыток: дело не в похмелье, а в проклятом (и не совсем понятном) письме, которое снова лежит в кармане пиджака, но Эрвин почему-то уверен: рыжий знает, что он его читал.

Немного лучше становится после того, как они оба выпивают по две чашки кофе.

– Какие у тебя планы? – осторожно интересуется Эрвин. Он имеет в виду – на сегодня, и потому удивляется, когда рыжий, задумчиво пуская кольца дыма в потолок, говорит:

– Техас. Я думаю, стоит попробовать. Ты как считаешь?

И смотрит на Эрвина пронзительными синими глазами, и тот хочет что-то сказать, но в конце концов просто кивает.


End file.
